Althea Szewczek-Przygocki (Fear)/Staffel 4
"Was ist Ihre Story?" Althea taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als sie in einem SWAT-Fahrzeug vorfährt und Leland im Austausch für seine Gefangenen John Dorie und Morgan Jones eine Kiste Ramen-Nudeln und Zigaretten anbietet. Als Leland sich weigert, zieht sie einen Hebel, um zu verraten, dass das Fahrzeug mit Maschinengewehren ausgerüstet ist. Danach fährt Althea mit Morgan und John hinten im Fahrzeug. Sie sagt ihnen, dass sie ihr was schulden, weil sie ihr Leben gerettet haben. Sie hält in einem Wohnwagensiedlung an, holt eine Videokamera heraus und erklärt ihnen, dass sie Journalistin ist und ihre Geschichten aufzeichnen möchte. Am nächsten Tag interviewt Althea John vor der Kamera und erfährt von seiner Mission, seine Freundin Laura zu finden, die er kennengelernt hat. Althea richtet die Kamera dann auf Morgan. Er will jedoch nicht reden und verlässt sie und John. Plötzlich wird die Gruppe von Leland und seine Leuten umzingelt. Leland verlangt die Schlüssel für Altheas Truck. Während Morgan und John ihre Entführer abwehren, tritt Althea Leland und rennt zum Truck. Leland zieht sie heraus und sucht nach den Schlüsseln für den Truck. Althea lässt die Schlüssel vor Leland baumeln und wirft sie in ein paar Büsche. Leland rennt hinter den Schlüsseln her und lässt Althea fliehen. Althea sprintet zum Truck. Leland knallt die Tür ins Gesicht und sagt ihr, dass die Schlüssel nicht funktionieren. Sie enthüllt, dass es die falschen Schlüssel waren. Bevor er sie angreifen kann, schießt John auf Leland. Althea entkommt, als Leland von Infizierte gefressen wird, und sie schießt dann mit dem SWAT-Maschinengewehr auf die Untoten. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, machen sich Althea, John und Morgan wieder auf den Weg. Althea informiert sie darüber, dass in den letzten Wochen weiße Flaggen in der Gegend aufgetaucht sind. Althea weist darauf hin, dass Morgan ihr noch ein Interview schuldet. Althea interviewt Morgan am Straßenrand. Morgan verrät, dass er aus Atlanta kommt und mehreren Siedlungen angehörte. Er erklärt, dass seine Leute gegen eine große Gruppe gekämpft und gewonnen haben. Als Althea fragt, warum er seine Gruppe verlassen hat, macht sich Morgan auf den Weg. Althea verlangt eine Antwort. "Ich verliere Leute und dann verliere ich mich", sagt er und geht dann weg. Später, nachdem er zum Truck zurückgekehrt ist, besteht Morgan darauf, dass er nur mit John und Althea reist, bis sein Bein geheilt ist. John erklärt, dass sie sich auf den Weg machen, um Laura zu finden, und im Gegenzug für die Hilfe wird er Althea mehr von seiner Geschichte erzählen. Althea sieht eine Frau auf der Straße kriechen. Sie hält an und geht auf die Frau zu, um ihr zu helfen: Es ist Alicia Clark, lebendig und gesund, und deutlich verhärtet vom Überleben. Plötzlich richtet Alicia eine scharfe Waffe auf Altheas Nacken. Alicias Bruder Nick, Victor Strand und Nicks Freundin Luciana Galvez kommen aus den Büschen und halten Morgan, John und Althea mit vorgehaltener Waffe fest. Als sie als Geisel gehalten wird, fragt Althea Alicia nervös: "Also ... was zur Hölle ist deine Geschichte?". "Ein weiterer Tag im Stadion" Althea, John und Morgan werden von Alicia, Strand, Luciana und Nick mit vorgehaltener Waffe festgehalten. Alicia fragt Althea, ob sie ihre Feinde sind, und Strand benennt ihre Feinde als Geier. Morgan besteht darauf, dass sie nicht ihre Feinde sind, und Alicia fragt Althea nach der Flagge auf der Rückseite ihres Wagens. Althea sagt, dass sie es gefunden hat und besteht darauf, dass sie die Bedeutung der Flagge nicht kennt, aber Alicia fordert sie auf, sie an ihren ursprünglichen Ort zu bringen. "Gut hier draußen" Althea, John und Morgan werden von Nick und seiner Gruppe im SWAT-Truck gefangen gehalten. Althea verrät, dass sie mit der nummerierten Flagge nur teilweise Anweisungen an den Ort gegeben hat. Sie erklärt sich damit einverstanden, den Rest der Anweisungen mitzuteilen, unter der Bedingung, dass sie ihr ihre Geschichten erzählen, warnt sie jedoch, dass sie ihren Truck stehlen. Nick sagt, dass es so sein wird. Als sie ihn bedroht, versucht Nick zurück zu drohen, aber er entkommt ihren Fesseln und greift Nick an, wodurch er Luciana auf dem Fahrersitz drängt. Luciana kommt von der Straße ab und stürzt ab. Der Lärm zieht eine Herde Infizierter an. Althea und John versuchen erfolglos, den SWAT-Truck aus dem Schlamm zu ziehen. Luciana bietet an, einen Abschleppwagen ausfindig zu machen, fordert jedoch, dass sie, Alicia, Nick und Strand, die nun alle Gefangene sind, freigelassen werden. Althea stimmt dem zu, während sie ihr ihre Geschichten erzählt und alle Fesseln abnimmt, aber Nick als Geisel nimmt. Morgan bietet an, bei Nick zu bleiben, während die anderen den Abschleppwagen finden. Luciana führt die Gruppe zu einer Tankstelle und zeigt auf einen Lastwagen mit Drahtseil. Strand erzählt Althea, dass er von ihrem Wohlwollen überrascht ist. Strand fragt Althea, warum sie die Geschichten von Menschen sammelt. Sie versucht nicht zu antworten, aber Strand fordert sie auf, das Thema nicht zu wechseln und fragt sie erneut, warum. Althea erklärt, dass die Wahrheit zählt und bietet erneut an, die Position der Flagge im Austausch für alle Geschichten offenzulegen. Althea und die Gruppe kehren zum SWAT-Truck zurück und stellen fest, dass er voller Infizierter ist. John entdeckt einen Pfeil von Morgan, der die Richtung anzeigt, in die er und Nick gegangen sind. Althea weigert sich, ihren Truck zu verlassen und fordert John auf, nach Morgan zu suchen. John antwortet: "Es ist nur ein Van", Al! ", Aber Althea sagt, dass sie Sachen in ihrem Van hat. Alicia bietet an, beim Abschleppen des Trucks zu helfen, während Luciana und John nach Morgan und Nick suchen. Alicias Gruppe erklärt sich bereit, ihre Geschichten zu erzählen, wenn Althea sie zum Ort der Flagge bringt. Alicia tötet Infizierte, um Althea von der Spitze des Hügels den Rücken abzudecken. Al schafft es unter den Van zu kommen und hakt das Seil vom Abschleppwagen ein. Die Gruppe holen dann John, Morgan und Nick ein. Althea bemerkt, dass das Schloss zu ihrem Schließfach gebrochen ist. Sie seufzt erleichtert, als sie sieht, dass alle ihre Bänder, einschließlich einer Schachtel mit der Aufschrift „The Bog, 17-24“, noch da sind. Nachdem Nick von Charlie erschossen wurde, können Althea, John und Morgan nur zusehen, wie Nick an seiner innere Verletzung stirbt. "Begraben" Alicia, John, Morgan und Alicias Gruppe fahren mit Nicks Leiche im SWAT-Van. In einer Rückblende filmt Althea Luciana, als sie ein Messer in Nicks Kopf stößt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, sich zu verwandeln. Sie filmt Alicia, die einen Infizierten Ennis tötet, und Strand, der Nicks Körper mit seiner Jacke bedeckt. Im SWAT-Van informiert Strand Althea, dass seine Gruppe bereit ist, ihre Geschichten zu erzählen. Al schaltet ihre Videokamera ein und fragt die Gruppe, wie sie in ihrer aktuellen Situation gelandet sind. Luciana erklärt, dass alles auf einen bestimmten Tag zurückgeht. Luciana erklärt Althea, dass es ein paar Wochen her ist, seit die Ankunft und die Verpflegung der Vultures niedrig wurden. Strand teilt Althea mit, dass ihr erster Fehltritt an diesem Tag das Laufen war. Luciana sagt Althea, dass sie reingegangen ist, weil sie gedacht hat, dass es gut für Nick ist. Sie sagt Althea auch, dass Charlie nicht zu helfen war. Althea sagt der Gruppe, dass sie die Geschichte stoppen können, wenn sie möchten, aber sie machen weiter. Althea bemerkt, dass Alicia den Maschinengewehrlauf behalten hat, der jetzt eine gezackte Spitze ist. Luciana sagt Althea, dass sie den Straßenatlas niemals hätte öffnen dürfen. Althea fragt, ob das der Tag war, an dem alle das Stadion verlassen haben. Strand erzählt Althea, dass er niemandem erzählt hat, dass er die Vorräte nur für sich selbst versteckt hat. Alicia sagt Althea, dass sie Madison hätte überreden sollen zu gehen. Strand sagt Althea, er hätte das Auto geheim halten sollen. Luciana sagt Althea, dass sie das Stadion für einen neuen Bestimmungsort verlassen sollten. Sie erklären, dass Nick nur tot ist, weil sie glaubten, dass das Stadion funktionieren würde. John hält den SWAT-Van an. Alicias Gruppe steigt aus, um ein Grab für Nick zu graben. Schließlich trafen ihre Schaufeln auf etwas. Anstatt Nick zu begraben, begraben sie einen Waffen-Cache. Dann planen sie, die Vultures zu töten. Sie bitten Althea, sie zu fahren, mit dem Versprechen, ihr zu zeigen, wie ihre Geschichte endet. Althea stimmt zu. John findet den Colt im Rucksack und stellt fest, dass Naomi Laura ist. Alicia erzählt ihm, dass Naomi im Stadion gestorben ist. John beschließt, zurück zu bleiben, als Althea Alicia und ihre Freunde auf dem Weg machen zu die Vultures. Althea verspricht, herauszufinden, was mit Laura passiert ist, und John Bericht zu erstatten. Morgan bleibt bei John zurück, als alle im Van wegfahren. "Nur für den Fall" Althea und Alicias Gruppe rasen zum nächsten Treffpunkt der Vultures. Alicia befragt Althea über die Feuerkraft des SWAT-Fahrzeugs, aber Althea macht deutlich, dass sie nur Ereignisse aufzeichnet und nicht an ihrem Kampf teilnehmen wird. Alicia, Strand und Luciana warten an ihrem vorgesehenen Treffpunkt auf die Vultures. Althea filmt das Ganze. John und Morgan kommen an. Alicias Gruppe zwingt sie auf die Knie. Morgan erklärt, dass sie die Vultures gewarnt haben, sich fern zu halten. John bittet Althea um Hilfe, aber sie sieht nur zu. Morgan erklärt, dass die Vultures nicht kommen. Er fand sie und forderte sie auf, sich fernzuhalten. Althea ist Zeuge des Austauschs zwischen Alicias Gruppe und den Vultures, und als Naomi lebendig und gesund ankommt, versucht Alicia, sie zu töten, trifft aber versehentlich John. "Die falsche Seite" Während des Schießens zwischen den Vultures und Alicias Gruppe tritt Althea zurück und zeichnet die Szene mit ihrer Kamera auf. Sie wird dann von Morgan unterbrochen zu, der um ihre Hilfe bittet, um John Dories Leben zu retten. Althea weigert sich, da sie nicht Teil der Geschichte ist, aber Morgan überzeugt sie, dass die Geschichte fast vorbei ist und ein guter Mann stirbt, wenn sie nicht hilft. Althea, die ihren SWAT-Van fährt, benutzt ihre Maschinengewehre, um Alicia davon abzuhalten, Naomi zu töten und reist mit John, Naomi, Morgan und Charlie ab. Nachdem Althea gegangen ist, will sie wissen, was das Stadion zum Sturz gebracht hat, und Charlie gibt zu, dass es nicht Naomis Schuld war, sondern ihre Gruppe. Da John dringend medizinische Hilfe benötigt, weist June Althea an, sie an den einzigen Ort zu bringen, an dem es noch medizinische Versorgung gibt: das Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium. Obwohl Naomi zugibt, dass das Stadion gefallen ist, besteht sie darauf, dass die benötigten Vorräte da sind, und Althea erklärt sich bereit, die Gruppe zum Stadion zu bringen, während Charlie erklärt, was passiert ist. Als Althea im Stadion ankommt, hält sie an und beobachtet die Trümmer. June besteht darauf, dass sie weitermachen müssen und dass die Krankenstation immer noch existiert, da Ennis und die anderen Vultures von außen genommen haben, was sie konnten, aber zu ängstlich waren, um hineinzugehen. Althea zögert weiterhin bei dieser Ankündigung und Morgan sagt ihr, dass er glaubt zu wissen, wer sie ist und dass er glaubt, dass er es gesehen hat. Althea antwortet, dass Morgan definitiv nicht gesehen hat, wer sie ist, da Althea "ein Mädchen mit Schichten" ist und fährt dann den Van ins Stadion. Zu jedermanns Entsetzen sind sie im unterstand von einer Herde hunderte, verbrannte Infizierte umgeben. "Niemand ist weg" In Rückblenden wird Althea von einer verzweifelten Madison Clark mit vorgehaltener Waffe konfrontiert, die das Fahrzeug und die Vorräte von Althea will. Althea ist in der Lage, Madison mit einer Sprengfalle einzufangen und bietet Madison an, im Austausch für Madisons Geschichte zu helfen, was darauf hindeutet, dass sie Madisons Kinder nicht getroffen hat, aber jemanden, den sie aufgenommen hat. Obwohl Althea sich befreit, überwältigt Madison sie, stiehlt ihre Kamera und Bänder und flieht. Althea erobert schließlich Madison zurück und erzählt ihr eine Geschichte darüber, wie Althea vor der Apokalypse mit ihrem Journalismus dazu beigetragen hat, einen Kriegsherrn namens Twisted Round zu besiegen. Madison erzählt Althea schließlich eine Geschichte darüber, wie ihre Kinder als kleine Kinder einen schwer verletzten Vogel wieder gesund pflegten und wie sie einen sicheren Ort für ihre Kinder finden will, an dem sie ohne Angst leben können. Althea und Madison gehen letztendlich getrennte Wege, ohne dass Althea jemals Madisons Namen erfährt. Bevor sie sich trennen, gibt Althea Madison etwas zu Essen, ein Radio und eine Karte und bittet sie, beim nächsten Treffen den Rest der Geschichte zu erfahren, die Madison verspricht. Althea beschriftet anschließend das Band "Amina" nach dem Vogel aus Madisons Geschichte, während ihre Begegnung Madison dazu inspiriert, die Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium-Community zu gründen. In der Gegenwart willigt Althea ein, John Dorie zu beobachten und mit ihren Waffen einen Weg freizumachen, damit Naomi und Morgan die Krankenstation erreichen, warnt jedoch davor, dass sie nur für einen Versuch genug Munition hat. Althea bringt das SWAT-Fahrzeug so nah wie möglich und räumt einen Weg frei, während Charlie Wache hält. Als Alicias Gruppe auftaucht, tauscht Althea das Feuer mit ihnen aus, bevor sie sich in das Fahrzeug zurückzieht, um einen blutenden John zu behandeln. Nachdem Luciana mit einem Raketenwerfer die Tür des Lieferwagens gesprengt hat, wird Althea von Alicia gefangen genommen, die sie zwingt, Morgan und Naomi zu versichern, dass es sicher ist, herauszukommen. Danach stößt Althea jedoch John aus dem Radio, der das Gespräch von Althea und Alicia an Morgan und June sendet. Althea und Alicia geraten in einen Streit, nachdem Alicia die Täuschung entdeckt hat, und enden, als Alicia etwas von den Essensresten entdeckt, die mit dem übereinstimmen, was Althea Madison gegeben hat. Alicia findet Altheas "Amina"-Tape und stellt fest, dass Althea ihre Mutter getroffen hat, von der sie verrät, dass sie tot ist. Nachdem Alicia davon abgehalten wurde, Naomi zu töten, deren richtiger Name June ist, bringt Althea die Gruppe in Sicherheit und fragt nach Madison, die ihre Begegnung mit Althea nie aus Scham für ihr damaliges Verhalten enthüllt hat. Auf Alicias Bitte zieht Althea umher, wo sie ihr Lager aufschlagen, und Alicias Gruppe enthüllt den Rest ihrer Geschichte, Madisons Geschichte, einschließlich der Art, wie Madison sich opferte, um ihre Kinder, Luciana und Victor Strand, zu retten. Althea ist traurig über das Ende und beschriftet das Band mit der Geschichte "Madison" zu Ehren von Madisons Opfer. Zusammen genießt die Gruppe eine Mahlzeit aus den letzten Nudeln, die Althea Madison geschenkt hat. "Wie du und ich" Einen Monat später sendet Morgan eine Radiosendung an Althea, um sie zu informieren, während er ihre Fragen immer noch nicht beantwortet. Er plant, nach Virginia zurückzukehren und möchte, dass sie ihn fährt. Später läuft am Fluss ein Infizierte zu Charlie, aber Althea legt es nieder, um ihr zu helfen. Althea meldet sich freiwillig, um John und June zur Hütte zu führen, bevor sie morgens abreist. Althea und June entdecken eine Kiste auf der Straße, in der steht: "Nehmen Sie, was Sie brauchen, lassen Sie, was Sie nicht brauchen. Wir sehen uns weiter oben auf der Straße. "Sie finden MREs und Zubehör und Althea beschließt, es aufzunehmen. June fragt sie nach Johns Interviews und Althea sagt, dass sie nur über ihre Laura und Naomi Bescheid weiß. Zurück auf der Straße beklagt June Althea, dass sie nicht die Laura ist, in die John sich verliebt hat. Sie erklärt, dass dies eine verängstigte Version von ihr war und sie hat Angst, wenn sie mit ihm in die Hütte zurückkehrt, wird er feststellen, dass sie nicht die ist, die er denkt. Al kauft es nicht ab und erinnert sie daran, dass sie nicht so anders ist, wie sie denkt. Sie beschließen, zum Lastwagen zurückzukehren, als ein Sturm auf sie zukommt. Als der Sturm zuschlägt, bleiben Althea und June im Lastwagen stecken, der vom Wind mit Infizierte beworfen wird. "Schwach" Nach dem Sturm bleiben Althea und June auf der Straße. June schaut Johns Geschichte auf Altheas Kassetten an und strahlt ihn aus, um ihm für die freundlichen Worte zu danken, die er auf der Kassette gesagt hat. Althea kehrt zurück und fordert sie auf, die Batterie im Radio zu schonen. Ohne Benzin sind sie gezwungen, einen Tag am LKW zu verbringen. Am nächsten Morgen hören sie jemanden auf dem Walkie-Talkie. June fragt, ob es John ist, aber es herrscht Stille. Althea fühlt sich krank, weil es an Nahrung und Wasser mangelt. June überredet sie, mit ihr zu kommen, um die Person im Radio aufzuspüren. Unterwegs suchen Althea und June einen Lastwagen und finden eine Kiste, in der sie aufgefordert werden, das Nötigste mitzunehmen. Sie fahren den Truck zurück und June entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie die gesamte Batterie in ihrer Kamera verbraucht hat. Althea vergibt ihr und erzählt ihr, dass sie vor der Apokalypse wegen ihres anstrengenden Arbeitslebens nie wirklich jemanden hatte. Sie versuchen es erneut mit dem Walkie-Talkie. Sie werden von einer Frau belauscht, mit der Morgan zuvor kommuniziert hatte. Währenddessen beginnt Althea sich zu übergeben. Sie hat Fieber und versucht es herunterzuschlucken. Plötzlich fährt der SWAT-Truck an Althea und June vorbei. Althea jagt ihm nach und beschleunigt gefährlich den Lastwagen, der sich nur wenig bewegt und sie dazu bringt, einen Reifen zu platzen und durchzudrehen. Althea, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde kranker wird, verrät June, dass all ihre Medikamente im Truck sind. Später wacht Althea auf dem Rücksitz des Pickups auf. June repariert den Reifen des Trucks und besteht darauf, dass sie in Verbindung bleiben, um Althea bei sich zu behalten, während sich Altheas Zustand weiter verschlechtert. Sie hören vom SWAT-Truck die Maschinen der Straße hinunter und Althea bittet June, dorthin zu rennen, was sie widerstrebend akzeptiert. June funkt Althea an, um sie zu fragen, wo die Medizin sei. Althea stolpert fast über ihr Walkie-Talkie, indem sie den Reifen wechselt. Ein Infizierter kommt und schafft zu ihr. Sie ist schwach, aber sie wehrt sich dagegen. June kann die Medizin nicht finden. Am Ende benutzt Althea den Truck, um den Untoten zu töten, indem sie ihn vom Wagenheber stößt. Sie geht zum Walkie und sagt, dass es keine Medizin gibt, sie wollte nur den Van zurück. June ist von dieser Nachricht wütend. June kehrt mit Medikamenten zurück, die sie im Bus gefunden hat, was Althea sofort hilft, sich zu erholen. June ist wütend, dass sie fast jemanden für Medikamente getötet hat, die nicht da waren, aber Althea schiebt es weg. June ist immer noch verärgert und möchte wissen, warum ihr der Truck so wichtig ist. Althea erklärt, dass sie den Van und die Kassetten haben wollte, weil sie glaubt, dass die Kassetten den Leuten helfen würde, wie sie es für June und Alicia getan haben. "Es sind nicht nur die Geschichten anderer Leute auf den Bändern", sagt Althea. "Es ist meine Geschichte. Es sind die Leute, die ich kannte. Leute, die ich geliebt habe und die ich nicht zurücklassen werde." Morgan klettert auf einen Wasserturm, um seinen Standort mit einem stärkeren Signal zu kommunizieren. Althea und June hören ihn auf wundersame Weise. Ihr Walkie stirbt, aber June sagt, dass sie das Benzin haben, um zu seinem Standort zu gelangen. Althea kann den SWAT-Truck nicht aufgeben und fordert June auf, ohne sie zu fahren. June bittet sie zu bleiben, aber Althea geht trotzdem. Als June losfährt, feuert Althea ihre Waffe ab und entscheidet sich dann doch mitzukommen. Althea und June fahren hinter Morgan und seiner neuen Gruppe her. Endlich kommen sie wieder zusammen und Morgan sagt June, dass er die anderen immer noch nicht gefunden hat. Morgan stellt sie Sarah, Wendell und Jim vor und bietet ihnen Wasser aus der Kiste "take what you need" an, während June Morgans Walkie nimmt, um den Mann von früher zu funken. Am Truck spricht Morgan mit Althea über ihre Gesundheit. Er plant immer noch, nach Alexandria zu gehen, und sie ist herzlich eingeladen, mitzumachen. "Nur damit du weißt, wenn ich bei Leuten bleibe, bleibe ich", sagt sie. "Aber ich habe nicht vor zu bleiben, sobald ich die Geschichte habe." Sie fragt nach dem Typen, dessen LKW gehört. Er weiß nicht viel als die Tatsache, dass sie die Straßen freihielten, die über Strom und Wasser verfügten. "Blackjack" In der Nacht, während sie nach Quinn suchen, erzählen Althea und Morgan June, dass sie mit ihr auf der Suche nach John weitermachen werden, die anderen freuen sich darauf, weiterzumachen. Nachdem Sarah einen Infizierten getötet hat, bemerkt Jim den Text „Nimm was du brauchst“ auf der Stirn des Untoten und June strahlt sofort Quinn aus. Auf der anderen Seite hört sie jedoch nur ein Stöhnen von Infizierten, gefolgt von Martha, die ihr sagt, dass er tot ist. Morgan erkennt die Stimme und spricht mit ihr. Die Frau erkennt Morgan sofort. Sie lernte ihn durch das Anschauen von Altheas Bändern und besteht darauf, dass Menschen, die Hilfe bekommen, schwach werden. Sie möchte, dass sie aufhören, Menschen zu helfen, was sie wieder stark macht, und sie muss nicht eingreifen. Am nächsten Tag legt Morgan weitere Kisten am Straßenrand, um den Menschen zu helfen. Diesmal weist er die Leute an, ihn auf UKW-Kanal 4 zu kontaktieren. June hofft, John wird einen davon sehen. Morgan ist zuversichtlich, dass sie ihn und alle anderen finden werden. Unterwegs befragen Sarah und Jim Morgan, was die Frau meinte, als sie sagte, er sei früher stark gewesen. Er sagt, er muss einige Dinge wieder gutmachen und wenn sie sich entscheiden, nicht mit ihm zu fahren, wird er den Lastwagen nehmen. Althea ist auf seiner Seite und kann mit dem Truck umgehen. Als Sarah ihr Messer zieht, schlägt Morgan es mit seiner Schaufel von ihrer Hand. Sie sind sofort überzeugt und sind an Bord. Später holen Althea und der Rest Luciana ab und machen sich auf den Weg. Plötzlich werden sie von Charlie und Alicia durch das Walkie kontaktiert. Alicia sagt ihnen, dass sie den Kanal aus der Box gefunden hat. Morgan sagt ihr, sie solle an der Meile warten und sie holen sie ab. Als Martha plötzlich an beide Walkie-Talkies sendet und Morgan warnt, dass er ihren Rat nicht befolgt hat, die Kisten nicht mehr am Straßenrand abzulegen. Morgan sagt ihr, dass er weiterhin die Leute findet, nach denen sie suchen, bis sie sie finden und ihr helfen. Sarah entdeckt, dass Altheas SWAT-Truck hinter ihnen erscheint. In Panik fragt Morgan Martha, was sie tut, und sie sagt zu ihm: „Du verlierst Leute ... Du verlierst dich.“ Morgan fordert die Gruppe auf, in Deckung zu gehen, gerade als die Frau den Lastwagen neben ihnen fährt, die Waffenluke öffnet und das Feuer eröffnet. "Das Rezept" Althea und die anderen stehen langsam auf, nachdem die Schüsse aufgehört haben. Morgan bemerkt, dass das Treibstoff ausläuft und sagt, dass sie sofort aus dem LKW aussteigen müssen. Der SWAT-Van hält an. Althea vermutet, dass Martha die gesamte Munition aufgebraucht hat. Althea, Morgan, June und Luciana steigen aus dem Truck. Althea geht zu Martha mit einem Messer, fällt aber zurück, als Martha aus dem Rücken auftaucht und eine zombifizierten Quinn zu June geht. Wendell schießt Martha in die Brust und Morgan tötet den Untoten Quinn, bevor June gebissen wird. Als der Truck plötzlich explodiert und eine Herde aus dem Wald anzieht, lächelt Martha und fährt im SWAT-Truck davon, als die Gruppe flieht. Althea und die anderen laufen von der Herde weg und die Straße entlang. June besteht darauf, die Verletzungen aller nach dem Schießen zu überprüfen. Althea und Luciana sind in einem schlechten Zustand und Morgan entdeckt ein Zeichen für ein Krankenhaus. Jim will in Bewegung bleiben, aber Morgan besteht darauf, dass sie ihr niemals voraus sind. Die Gruppe erklärt, er sei falsch, sie im Stich zu lassen, aber er gibt Morgan die Schuld an ihrer Situation. Er ändert jedoch seine Meinung, als er die Herde näher kommen sieht. Im Krankenhaus räumen Althea, Sarah und Wendell die Gänge und Räume auf und finden in einem Raum eine Reihe von Walkies. Althea fragt Wendell, wie er im Rollstuhl gelandet ist. Er erklärt, dass er als Kind von einem Auto angefahren wurde, nachdem er versucht hatte, ein anderes Kind vor einem Unfall zu bewahren. Später lehnten die Marines ihn wegen seines Handicaps ab. Althea und Sarah suchen ein Treppenhaus. Sarah sagt Althea, dass sie die Marines verlassen hat, nachdem sie Wendell schlecht behandelt haben. Sie finden eine Treppe, die abgesperrt und mit Untoten gefüllt ist. Morgan meldet via Walkie, dass ein Dach in einem anderen Treppenhaus eingebrochen ist. Luciana informiert die Gruppe per Funk, dass die Barrikade nicht mehr lange halten wird. Morgan schlägt vor, mit dem Aufzug auf das Dach zu fahren. Al und Sarah suchen nach Generatoren, um den Aufzug zu starten. Als sich die Herde nähert, schickt Althea Sarah zu Wendell und sagt, dass sie weiß, dass die Zeit, in der sie nicht zusammen sein können, schwieriger ist, als sie denkt. Alle treffen sich an den Aufzügen. Althea hat beinahe die Generatoren an, als sich die Untoten nähern. Die Lichter gehen an und jeder springt in den Aufzug, während die Untoen die schließende Tür überfüllen. Auf dem Dach versucht Sarah, Althea auf ihrem Walkie zu erreichen, erhält jedoch keine Antwort. "Hoffnung" Althea flieht in ein Gebäude, um einer Herde zu entkommen. Dort findet sie ein Walkie und versucht vergeblich, die Gruppe zu kontaktieren. Sie entdeckt einen Fernsehnachrichtenwagen in der Nähe und schaut sich einige der Bänder an. Dann macht sie ein Polizeiauto heiß und fährt zurück ins Krankenhaus. Sie begegnet um Martha mit einem zombifizierten Jim. Martha erzählt Althea, dass sie sich ihre Bänder angesehen und ihre Stärke bewundert hat. Sie befiehlt Al, Morgan eine Nachricht zu geben, aber sie lehnt es ab. Martha greift Al mit Jim an und schlägt sie dann bewusstlos. Eine Weile später wacht Al im SWAT-Truck auf, wo John und June ihr sagen, dass sie sie mit einem Band von Martha alleine auf der Straße gefunden haben. Am nächsten Tag kommt die Gruppe an der Raststätte an und versorgt sich mit Vorräten aus dem Laden. Al füllt die Artillerie im SWAT auf. Draußen lädt sie den Van, als sich einige Infizierte nähern. Al springt runter, um sie zu bekämpfen, ist aber zu schwach und fällt zu Boden. Alicia schießt auf die Herde und weist dann alle an, hineinzukommen, da der Lärm mehr anzieht. Drinnen kriegt jeder unbekannte Schmerzen, während mehr Untote an den Fenstern kratzen. June merkt, dass jemand die Wasserflaschen im Laden geöffnet und das Wasser vergiftet hat. Al schließt daraus, dass es Martha war. Während sie Bänder von ihren Reisen anschaut, hört sie Morgan im Radio. Endlich in der Lage zu kommunizieren, sagt Morgan ihnen, dass es Frostschutzmittel ist. June sagt ihnen, das Gegenmittel sei Ethanol und die Gruppe hat einen Plan, um es von einem der Lastwagen draußen zu holen. June und Charlie lenken die Untoten ab, während der Rest die Untoten töten und sich nach vorne bahnen. Althea springt in ihren SWAT-Truck, und die Maschinengewehre schießen nach draußen, während sie versehentlich Löcher in den Tank bohrt und das Ethanol abfließen lässt. Irgendwann später macht Al ein Band von sich und sagt, wer auch immer die Bänder findet, soll sie beschützen. Plötzlich taucht Morgan auf und verrät, dass er einen Lastwagen mit Jims Augies Ale mitgebracht hat, um den Tag zu retten. Die Gruppe trinkt das Bier und findet wieder zu Kräften. Morgan bringt dann Althea und die Gruppe zurück zu dem Ort, an dem er Martha zurückgelassen hat. Er findet ihren abgetrennten Arm am Polizeiauto und sieht, wie sie sich verwandelt hat und auf der Straße geht. Er sticht ihr in den Kopf und begräbt sie dann. Morgan sagt allen, dass er nicht mehr nach Alexandria geht. Er sagt, dass Martha die Person geworden ist, die sie war, weil niemand ihr geholfen hat, als sie es brauchte, und dass mehr Menschen Hilfe brauchen. Die Gruppe kommt in Claytons Versorgungsfabrik an und Morgan sagt, sie sollten seinem Weg folgen und anderen helfen. Alicia sagt, es kann nicht nur um Kisten gehen, sie müssen etwas bauen, wie Madison es gerne hätte. Althea schlägt vor, dass sie mit den Leuten beginnen können, die sie interviewt hat. Kurz darauf mobilisieren Al und die Gruppe einen Konvoi von Fahrzeugen außerhalb der Fabrik. Sie laden Munition auf und machen sich auf den Weg. Morgan setzt sich auf sein Walkie und sendet, dass sie kommen, um allen zu helfen, die in Not sind.